legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Conflict
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |related = • Nature (sister principle) • Fire (elemental predecessor) • Light (overarching element) • Conflict Guardian • Pillar of Conflict • Pillars of Nosgoth |appearances = • • • • • • }} Conflict was a sphere of metaphysical law within Nosgoth, and one of the nine magical principles harnessed and governed by the Pillars of Nosgoth. Alongside its sister principle, Nature, it was associated with the elemental force of Fire, which, in turn, was aligned with the overarching principle of Light. The principle of Conflict concerned the constant dichotomy between peace and war in Nosgoth. The Conflict Guardians, culled by the Pillars, could incite or resolve wars or arguments, drew their powers from battle, and were charged with presiding over the precepts of change and upheaval. Role As a magical and metaphysical fundament, Conflict was effectively made manifest everywhere in Nosgoth, but was most prominently and saliently represented by the Pillar of Conflict, which was raised before Nosgoth's recorded history. The Pillar, like its eight counterparts, was intrinsically linked to the health of Nosgoth, and was protected by the Conflict Guardian, who served as a personification of the principle. Soul Reaver 2: Background Story at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) At least two Conflict Guardians were known to exist: the original Guardian, and Malek the Paladin. Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) The Ancient Vampires recognized Conflict as being linked to the principle of Nature by its association with the elemental force of Fire. Soul Reaver 2: Pillars' Platform Diagram at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Fire itself was aligned with the elemental force of Light. When Raziel encountered the specters of the original Conflict and Nature Guardians in the Vampire Citadel, he harnessed and absorbed their soul essence to obtain the Fire Reaver. Locations representing Conflict included Malek's Bastion. Items representing Conflict included the Pillar token, Malek's Helmet, and the Balance Emblem's Flame fragment. Deleted Pillar Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Generally, skills in battle encompassed abilities representing Conflict, as too did the Flame Reaver spell, and the specific attacks known as Call Shadows and Discord Bolt. Background Like all of its peers, the representation of Conflict on the Pillar of Conflict changed between its Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain debut and Soul Reaver 2. Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Symbols at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) In its original form, Conflict was symbolized in the form of the icon for the Inspire Hate spell adorning the band near the base of the Pillar. In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the same Pillar simply featured a dark, red texture. Soul Reaver 2, and all Legacy of Kain games since, have consistently used a distinct, abstract symbol to represent Conflict, both on the Pillar band and elsewhere. One instance of what may be an alternative symbol appears in a mural in Soul Reaver 2's Light Forge. Soul Reaver 2 was planned to feature a glyph spell associated with Conflict for Raziel to wield, but this was cut prior to the game's release. Soul Reaver 2: Director's Interview - PlayStation 2 Feature at IGN (by Douglass Perry), page 6 The Pillar Glyphs at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The mythological relationship between the Pillars' nine magical principles and the classical elements was first suggested by a diagram seen on the main platform in the Subterranean Pillars Chamber of Soul Reaver 2, and was confirmed in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain, Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Defiance, and series art director Daniel Cabuco, clarified the definition of Conflict, and the roles and responsibilities of its Pillar Guardians. The Players at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) So many questions at DCabDesign (by Luke27), post #11 (by Daniel Cabuco) Gallery File:BO1-Render-Pillar-Conflict.png|The original symbol of the Pillar of Conflict (BO1). File:Texture-Mural-LightForge-PillarsRaised.png|A possible alternative Conflict symbol, among others (SR2). File:Defiance-Fankit-Symbol-Pillars-Conflict.png|The recurring symbol representing Conflict (Defiance). File:Defiance-Texture-VampireCitadel-PillarSymbol-Conflict.png|The recurring symbol representing Conflict (Defiance). Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' comic * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Soul Reaver 2 * Blood Omen 2 * ''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' comic * Legacy of Kain: Defiance See also *Conflict Glyph *Conflict Guardian *Conflict Guardian (original) *Fire *Fire Reaver (Defiance) *Flame fragment *Malek *Malek's Helmet *Light (element) *Nature *Pillar of Conflict *Pillars of Nosgoth * Soul Reaver 2: Pillars' Platform Diagram at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn and Corpse87). * Defiance: Raziel's Reavers at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Symbols at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * The Pillar Glyphs at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Deleted Pillar Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). References Category:Glossary Category:Glossary: Blood Omen glossary Category:Glossary: Blood Omen 2 glossary Category:Glossary: Defiance glossary Category:Glossary: Soul Reaver glossary Category:Glossary: Soul Reaver 2 glossary Category:Navigation Category:Navigation: Blood Omen Category:Navigation: Blood Omen 2 Category:Navigation: Defiance Category:Navigation: Soul Reaver Category:Navigation: Soul Reaver 2